More Than I Deserve
by TeamFreeWillAngel
Summary: After finishing a hunt, Sam and Dean are hunted by Nate and team. But something between Eliot and Sam comes forth.


**More Than I Deserve**

**A Supernatural and Leverage crossover**

**A/N: So this is a Sam/Eliot story. So if you don't like man on man sex between (extremely attractive) men, then don't read. I'm not sure what season of Supernatural and Leverage it is. Lucifer has already risen and fallen and Sam has a soul, so just pick wherever you want (:. Enjoy!**

Sam watched as the spirit tossed his brother into a tree. He had just managed to get to the coffin underneath the piles of earth and broke the lid to it, and was shocked to see their spirit was pretty juicy, which meant he was still fresh.

"Will you quit being a weird geek and burn the son of a bitch all ready?" Dean yelled out. Sam had to smile at that as he tossed the salt and lighter fluid onto bones, then tossed the lit matches onto it. The flames danced on the bones and licked at the air. Sam looked over at Dean as the spirit of Harry England disappeared. "Bout damn time!"

"Oh get over it you big baby." Sam said.

"I swear, that ghost smelled." Dean said. Sam packed up the gear and they started to head to the car.

"That's probably just your B.O." Sam said. Dean smelled at his pits then turned his nose up in disgust. "I was right wasn't I?" Dean flipped him off.

"Ah shut up." He said. "No one likes annoying little brothers." Sam laughed as he tossed everything into the trunk and closed it. "Now come on, I wanna get back to the motel and get a shower. I smell like a toilet." Sam laughed again and got into the car. They drove off to go wash the newest hunt off of them.

"Mr. Ford, my husband died about three months ago of a heart attack. We buried him in a cemetery just outside of the city, and the other night someone broke into the cemetery and burnt his body. They destroyed everything in that grave."

The woman was Eloise England, the wife of Harry England, and the man she was talking to was Nate Ford. At his side was Miss Sophie (A/N: or Sofie. Idk how they spell his name on the show) Devereaux, listening as she told them the story.

"Do you know what they look like?" Nate asked. Eloise nodded and pushed a grainy photo across the table to Nate and Sophie.

"It was taken from the security camera." She said. "I know it's hard to see but that's the best I could do." Nate took the picture and him and Sophie looked it over.

"And the police won't help you?" Sophie asked as she set the picture down. Eloise shook her head no.

"They said they have more important things to do then deal with a couple of grave diggers." Eloise said. "I just want them to pay for what they did. It's not money I want, I just want them to feel the consequences of their actions. Can you do that for me?" Nate looked over at Sophie.

"We'll see what we can do." Nate said. Eloise nodded.

Alec Hardison stood in front of the six large screens, put together to make a giant screen. Nate, Sophie, and Parker all set at the table in front of the screen. Parker looked around for someone.

"Where's Eliot?" She asked.

"He had something to do." Nate said. "I told him I'd call him if we needed him." Parker nodded then looked back at the screen.

"Okay so using the picture that Mrs. England gave us, I was able to get partial facial shots of the dudes and ran it through the database." He pressed a button on his remote to show a picture of a man's mug shot. "The first guy in the picture is Dean Winchester. Born January 24th, 1979 in Lawrence, Kansas. Graduated high school with a GED, arrested for credit card fraud, grave desecration, impersonating an officer, the list goes on and on."

"Is he a grave robber?" Sophie asked. Hardison shrugged.

"It's hard to tell because in 2005, he was arrested for the torture and murder of people in St. Louis, so his MO is weird." Hardison pressed the button on his remote, and a picture of another man in a mug shot situation appeared. "The second man is Sam Winchester. He was born May 2nd, 1983 in Lawrence, Kansas. Graduated high school and attended school at Stanford University where he studied pre-law until his senior year."

"What happened his senior year?" Nate asked. Hardison pushed a button to show a newspaper headline come up.

"His girlfriend Jessica Moore was killed in their apartment, burned to death." Hardison explained.

"Oh, ouch." Parker said. Everyone looked at her.

"So, do you have any idea where they're at?" Nate asked.

"Security cameras at the Motel Rosewood shows them getting out a crappy car." A security video showing them getting out of the Impala appeared on the screen.

"'67 Chevy Impala. Classic car." Nate said. "Not crappy."

"Whatever. Anyway, there were no Sam or Dean Winchester's checked in there, but there is a Alex and Eddie Van Halen." Hardison said.

"Okay, Hardison, you watch the cameras, tell us if they move. Parker, there's a coffee shop not too far from the motel. Get in there and work. If one of them comes in, stall. If not, break into records and get credit card information. Sophie, you and me will start closing all of their cards and little details. Eliot," Nate said, the com picking up his voice and sending it to the matching one that Eliot had. "Pretend to be the motel manager and see if you can flush these guys out. Room 2D."

"_Got it Nate." _Eliot answered. He grabbed a suit, tie, and his glasses and changed, heading over to the motel.

"Let's go team."

Dean headed out to get coffee, arriving the same time as Parker did. While he started to flirt with her and she tried to get him there, Eliot arrived at the motel to flush Sam out of the room. He adjusted his glasses, looked at the blank clipboard in his arms, and knocked on the door. Sam opened it up.

"Mr. Van Halen, I'm the working manager and…"

"Eliot?"

Eliot looked up slowly to lock eyes with Sam. He stood there, his heart pounding, his head in a fog, his palms sweaty. It couldn't be him.

"Sammy?" Eliot asked. Sam stood there, his eyes misting up. It had been years since he saw Eliot Spencer.

"_Eliot, what's going on?_" Nate asked. Eliot took his com out of his ear and put it in his pocket. He didn't want to listen to anyone right now.

"Eliot, what are you doing here?" Sam asked. Eliot walked forward and wrapped his arms around him, feeling the tight muscles underneath the clothes he was wearing. He didn't want to let go. He had missed Sam so much. He was the only guy he had ever slept with, and strangely enough, he was the only person Eliot had ever truly loved.

"I need to get you out of here." Eliot said. "Grab some clothes." Sam stood there, confused. "My team was hired to make you pay, and we're pretty good at what we do. And I'm not going to let you get hurt. So come on!" Sam finally listened and grabbed the duffel bag that had his close and ran out to the car with Eliot. Once they were safely in, Eliot drove off, forgetting that Hardison was safe in Nate's condo, watching as they ran off.

Nate and Sophie came back to Nate's place. Hardison was trying to reach Eliot on the com, but it wasn't working.

"Damn it Eliot!" Hardison said. "He pretty much just blew the whole job and he won't answer his com." He explained to Nate and Sophie. Nate sighed.

"Parker, come back and regroup." He said.

"_But I'm getting ready to have an arm wrestling contest with the mark and…"_

"Parker." Nate warned. He could hear her sigh.

"_Fine." _She said. Nate looked at Sophie and Hardison.

"We need to have a group meeting now." He said.

After the cute blonde mysteriously disappeared from the coffee shop, Dean decided to head back to the motel with the coffees he had bought for him and Sam. He hadn't taken the Impala with him, because there was no need to. The shop was just down across the street and a little bit down the road from the motel. So he walked back and smiled as his baby came into view.

"Hello beautiful." Dean said. He walked into the room and set the coffees down on the table. "Hey Sammy, I brought you you're girly caffeine." Dean said. When he got no answer, his brother finder started to go to work.

He looked around the room. He saw that his brothers weapons bag was still there, but the one that had his clothes and toiletries was gone. Dean began to have mixed emotions of panic and anger. On one hand, Sam could have just ran off again, which pissed Dean off to no end, but on the other, he could have been kidnapped, which pissed him off too.

"Sam!" Dean yelled. No reply. "Sammy!" With yet another unanswered yell, Dean became a man on a mission.

Eliot took Sam back to his apartment and locked the door. He threw Sam's stuff onto the floor and set him on the couch while he paced in front of him. What was he supposed to do now?

"Did you just finish a job?" Eliot asked as he paced. He was one of the few people that Sam had trusted enough over the years to disclose his secret to. Eliot knew everything.

"Yea." Sam said. "Me and Dean just did."

"Dean? Dean's here?" Eliot asked. Sam nodded. "Ah hell." He added.

"What?" Sam asked.

"I pretty much kidnapped you. And I remember from your stories how protective Dean is of you. Now I'm pretty strong myself, but I don't think that I can handle the wrath of Dean Winchester." Eliot said. He set down in the chair opposite the couch and sighed.

"Why?" Sam asked. Eliot looked up at him.

"Why what?" He asked.

"Why did you leave?" Sam asked. Eliot watched him. When Sam had first arrived at Stanford, Eliot had been there too. They had hit it off, and even though they were both straight, they fell in love. Sam was the only guy Eliot ever slept with, Eliot was the one who opened up Sam's eyes and made him realize that he didn't really love women. He had just accepted Jessica as a roommate because she needed a place to stay. It wasn't because she was a drop dead gorgeous blonde. But Sam had never quite recovered from Eliot.

"Sam." Eliot said. He didn't want to get into this right now, especially considering that the team was after him and his brother.

"Eliot, talk to me." Sam said. "Did you really ever love me like you said you did?"

"I always loved you." Eliot said. "I meant it when I said it and I never stopped. Like when I read that your apartment had caught fire, I rushed back to Palo Alto just to make sure you were ok. They said you were gone and I thought they meant dead, until they explained you left."

"You may have walked out the door, but I never closed it." Sam said. Eliot stood up and walked over to Sam. He set on his knees in front of him.

"I wanted to protect you." Eliot said. Sam blinked his eyes to keep from crying.

"And you think you leaving helped me any?" With that, a tear fell from Sam's eyes. Eliot gently wiped it away with his thumb, then left his hand on Sam's cheek. Sam slowly leant down and Eliot moved up, their lips meeting. The spark was still there, it had never left. Eliot ran his fingers through Sam's hair while their lips remained locked. Eliot finally pulled away.

"You're lips are as soft as I remember." He whispered softly." Sam smiled lightly and the next thing he knew, Eliot was picking him up and carried him into his room. Sam was gently laid on the bed and Eliot started to kiss him again.

Eliot gently removed Sam's shirt, tossing it to the ground. He ran his hands over Sam's chest, feeling the chiseled muscles and soft skin. He pulled away to look at how much Sam had grown and he saw the tattoo.

"You got inked?" Eliot asked. Sam nodded his head.

"It's like that charm I gave you to protect you." Sam said. Eliot pulled a chain from underneath his shirt and showed the little talisman hanging from it.

"I never took it off." He said. He then gently kissed Sam's tattoo. Sam gave a moan of approval. Eliot pulled his own shirt off then and gently pushed Sam back onto the bed. This had been the first time in years that they had made out, and he wasn't planning on hurting Sam in any way. Hell, he never wanted to hurt Sam.

He continued to kiss Sam, running his rough hands over Sam's soft skin. Sam wrapped his muscular arms around him, preventing him from leaving. Eliot's hands then moved down towards Sam's pants, undoing the button and sliding down the fly.

"Sammy." Eliot whispered. Sam smiled at him and moved up a bit, allowing Eliot to remove his pants and boxers. Eliot couldn't help but smile at the sight of Sam laying on his bed like this. "Can I have sex with you?" Eliot asked as he rubbed Sam's inner thigh. Sam nodded. "Can I put my cock in your mouth first?"

"Yes." Sam whispered. Eliot shucked off the rest of his clothes and watched as Sam scanned him. His dick was hard. It had started to get hard from the moment he had started to make out with Sam. Sam grabbed Eliot's hands and pulled him down on top of him. Eliot started to kiss him again. Sam felt their dicks rubbing against each other and the friction enough was to make Sam cum. He had been awhile since he had sex.

"Want my dick between those cherry lips of yours?" Eliot asked. Sam nodded. Eliot laid back on the bed and watched as Sam kisses his way down his body. The sensation of having those familiar lips on him was so good. Sam kissed the skin around Eliot's cock, the gently sucked on his balls. Eliot moaned and bucked up. Then Sam licked the tip of his dick, tasting the precum that had started to bead at the top.

"Taste just like I remember." Sam moaned. He licked the shaft, then took it into his mouth. Eliot thrusted up a little into Sam's mouth while he bobbed his head up and down. Eliot moaned louder. He knew that if he remained in Sam's mouth, he would end up cuming. But making out with Sam would make him hard again. He kept moaning as Sam bobbed his head up and down, licking up and down his shaft as Eliot made his way in and out of Sam's mouth. Soon, Eliot pulled out of Sam's mouth.

"Can I fuck you?" He asked in a whisper. Sam nodded his head. Eliot smiled and watched as Sam moved, on his back, legs spread. Eliot rested his legs on his shoulders and started to lick his hole, wanting to slick it up as much as he could before he slid his dick in. He didn't want to hurt Sam more than it would. Sam seemed to sense this.

"There's lube in my bag." Sam said. "If you want to use it." Eliot smiled and rubbed Sam's shoulders.

"Always the prepared boy scout Sammy." Eliot said. He quickly ran to Sam's bag and found the barely used bottle of strawberry flavored lube hidden underneath his other toiletries. Eliot came back into the room in enough time to see Sam stretching himself out for him. "Really want me in there, don't ya?"

"Yes." Sam gasped. Eliot was never one to deny Sam something he wanted. He poured some of the sweet smelling lube into the palm of his hand and ran it along his dick, the heat from the skin mixing with the cool gel, instantly warming it up. He rubbed some on the outside ring of Sam's hole, even going as far as to stick on finger in, which awarded him with a happy moan from Sam.

"You eager little baby." Eliot laughed. He put Sam's legs on his shoulders again as he slowly pushed into Sam's hole. Sam gasped at the sudden pain, but soon relaxed once Eliot was deeply embedded inside of him.

"Please." Sam begged. Eliot smiled and slowly started to thrust into Sam. It felt so good, the familiar heat around him as he slowly slipped in and out. Oh course he had slept with many women since Sam, but he had never felt as complete as he did before. And he finally had that feeling again.

"Missed you so much Sammy." Eliot said as he started to thrust harder and faster. Sam moaned in agreement. Sam was ready to burst by then. It didn't take long for Sam's orgasm to build and he came all over his stomach. Eliot smiled as Sam's muscles tightened around him. He kept thrusting and before he knew it, he was shooting his load into Sam.

"Eliot." Sam whispered. Eliot took deep breaths and smiled. Sex had never made him feel this good before. And hearing Sam say his name, the sound of post-sex clearly in his mind was more than he could bare. He didn't want to be without Sam ever again. He slowly pulled out of Sam then rolled onto his side, then pulled Sam to his chest.

"I do love you Sammy." Eliot said. Soon, they drifted off to sleep.

"Eliot's in his apartment." Hardison said as he looked at the screens in front of him. Nate, Sophie, and Parker set at the table, watching the screen. Dean had walked into McRory's and now they were watching him sit at the bar. He had followed Parker to the building but she had disappeared before he could find her.

"Parker, Hardison, try to get contact with Eliot. Find out what's going on." Nate said. Parker stood up.

"Whoa, something's not right." Hardison said. He showed a street camera from outside Eliot's place. Three black SUVs appeared outside and men walked out. Nate watched it as there was banging on the front door. Parker opened it to see a pissed off Dean standing there. She backed up away from him.

"Why have you been watching me?" He asked. That's when he saw Sammy on the screen being dragged into an SUV with Eliot. "What the hell are you doing to my brother? Sammy!" With that, Parker tasered and he fell to the floor.

Eliot was asleep with Sam in his arms. Feeling the warmth of him pressed against his chest was amazing. He missed how complete he felt with Sam in his arms, holding him close. He just wanted it to last this time, instead of running out. Sadly, it wasn't meant to be.

The front door burst open, waking both Eliot and Sam from their sleep. Eliot handed Sam his clothes and they quickly got dressed, then Eliot grabbed a baseball bat out of the closet.

"Shit." Sam said. He searched his bag until he came up with a pocket knife. "I forgot my weapons bag."

"Stay back Sam." Eliot said. "I'm not going to let them hurt you." That's when the bedroom door swung open. Eliot started swinging at the people who came in through the door. He hit a couple of them, taking them down, but one snuck past. Sam waved the knife at him, but he got hit in the stomach, dropping it. As he went to stand back up, he saw a gun pointing at his face.

"Mr. Spencer, Mr. Winchester." Someone said. Eliot looked to see Sam with the gun pointed at his face. "I suggest you drop all weapons or I'll shoot Mr. Winchester." Eliot dropped the bat to the floor.

"Please don't hurt him." He said. The man who had been talking smiled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." He said. "I have bigger plans for the young hunter." That's when Sam got a good look at his face.

"You're the guy who hired us to get rid of Harry England's ghost." Sam said. The man laughed. "Greg Sheppard."

"I knew you and Mr. Spencer would eventually meet up, so I decided to set you up." Greg laughed. He pointed the gun at Sam again, making Eliot tense up. He was never going to let anyone hurt Sam.

"Why me?" Sam asked.

"Because you're the only person in the world that he would lay down his life for, without it being required by the military." Greg said. Sam looked confused. "I read his emails, or well, drafts in the email server because he was too much of a pussy to send them."

"Eliot?" Sam asked. Eliot couldn't bring himself to look Sam directly in the eyes. Greg smiled.

"It was about how much he loved you and how much he wanted to come home to you. Blah, blah, blah, interesting dirty emails, blah, blah." He said. He shoved the gun into Sam's back. "Now us three are going to go out outside and we're going to get into the cars and have a nice little drive to uptown Boston. Understand?" No one answered, so Greg began to march Sam out. That's when Eliot remembered the com in his pocket. He carefully slipped it into his ear when no one was looking.

"Sam and me are being taken uptown." Eliot whispered. The team picked up the transmission.

"_Eliot, what the hell is going on?_" Nate asked. Eliot sighed.

"Sam's my boyfriend." Eliot said. Hardison, Sophie, Parker, and Nate all looked at each other. Eliot was gay? No one had seen that one coming at all.

"_Boyfriend?"_ Parker asked.

"_Well I guess ex but we dated and I still love him and you guys to get us the hell out of here." _Nate nodded his head.

"Okay, we'll get you and Sam out of there as soon as we can." Nate said. "Um, try to wake him up." He said, pointing at Dean, tied to a chair. "We may need his help."

"I'm on it Nate." Parker said. She took a bowl of water and threw it on Dean's face, waking him up. He jumped a bit.

"What the hell? Where am I? What the hell is going on?" Dean yelled. Nate, Sophie, and Hardison walked up to him. "Who are you?" Dean asked.

"I'm Nate Ford. We were hired to find you and your brother and make you two pay for the grace desecration of Harry England's grave." Nate paused for a moment. "Now tell me why you were digging up some mans grave and burning his body."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." Dean said. Parker started to laugh. "What's her problem?"

"That's a long story." Sophie said. "Now will you please tell us. You'd be amazed about how much we can believe."

So Dean went into a long story about what had brought them into their life and why they were still doing it after . all these years. He ended with what happened in Lawrence with Lucifer and how he made a deal with Death in order to bring his brother's soul back from hell. Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Hardison set there staring at him.

"That actually explains all those freak weather patterns." Hardison said. "The temperature drop in Detroit, the tornados in Florida, hell, even those fishermen in Alaska that suddenly went blind and that teacher that walked into a school and killed exactly sixty-six kids."

"That's interesting and all but do you have any idea who would want to set your brother and Eliot up?" Sophie asked. Dean shrugged.

"It could be anyone. Sammy and me have crossed a lot of people in the past six years, but that doesn't add that eighteen years we were on the road and the four years he was in California." Dean explained. Nate nodded his head.

"Okay, so now we just have to figure our who we're up against." He said. "Eliot, can you tell me who it is?" There was a pause on the other end.

"_Greg Sheppard_." Eliot said.

"Hardison, you hear him?" Nate asked.

"On it Nate." Hardison said. He searched the web and soon came up with a result. "Gregory Sheppard was a professor at Stanford University until he was fired for harassing male students, including one Sam Winchester." Dean stared at the screen as a picture of Greg appeared on the screen. "He was arrested and lost his job. Turns out Sam was dating someone at the time. Eliot Spencer."

"Sam and Eliot. I'm just trying to picture it." Parker said. "I mean, I never saw Eliot as that type."

"Sam came out years ago and I was okay with it." Dean said. "I was worried that he was asexual, so if he likes guys, it's all good."

"So I'm piggy backing Eliot's com signal and tracking them wherever they go." Hardison said. "We need someone to do recon of wherever they stop."

"Oh I'll do it!" Parker said, jumping up and waving her hand. Dean stared at her then leaned over towards Sophie.

"No really, what is wrong with her?" Dean asked.

Sam and Eliot were in the backseat of one of the SUVs, confined into it. Demons, ghosts, vampires, and other creatures he could deal with, people was a whole other story. Eliot was trying to stay calm, but he was worried that they were going to do something to Sam. He remembered this Greg guy. He tried to have his way with Sam once while they were dating. Eliot had beat the crap out of him then called the cops and soon, Greg had lost his job, his house, his wife, kids, everything.

"I'm guessing this is revenge." Sam said. Eliot nodded. He had noticed Eliot whispering to someone. "Who are you talking to?" Sam whispered. Eliot turned his head so Sam could see the com in his ear.

"My team is working to get us out of here." Eliot explained. "And from what I understand, your brother has just told them about your life."

"Good job there Dean." Sam said. Sam looked out the window, watching the scenery pass by. This was the first time he had ever been in-town Boston and he had already gotten kidnapped. That was just peachy.

"Hey Sam, what I said earlier, I meant it." Eliot said. "I love you and I don't want to lose you again." Sam smiled and leaned against him. That's when the car came to a sudden stop and Sam was yanked out by his hair. He screamed as his roots tried to hold onto his head. Eliot got fire in his eyes as he saw this. He tried to get to Sam put he was pulled out the other side and was tossed to the ground.

"Now this is your final destination." Greg laughed. Eliot looked over at Sam, who was on the ground. "And I wish to have my way with Mr. Winchester now." He laughed. He pulled Sam up and started to pull him into a warehouse. And that's when Greg Sheppard learned not to poke a bear with a stick.

Nate, Sophie, Parker, and Dean rushed to where the signal had stopped while Hardison made sure they had the easiest route there. They arrived in enough time to see Eliot beating the crap out of several guys who had jumped him on his way towards where Greg had taken Sam. He rushed towards the warehouse as Dean jumped out and followed him. They ran in just to see Sam passed out and Greg about ready to rape him.

"SHEPPARD!" Eliot yelled. He charged at him, knocking him away from Sam and onto the floor. With one swift motion, he took the pocket knife he had picked up from the floor when Sam had been forced to drop it, and stabbed Greg right above his dick, making him bleed a lot. Greg curled into a ball, trying to stop the bleeding. Eliot stood up. "Dean, wanna finish him off?" He asked.

"With pleasure." Dean said, popping his fingers as he walked over. Greg started to scream but Eliot didn't care. He gently cradled Sam in his arms and let him rest against his chest.

"Hey Sammy, it's me." Eliot said. Sam opened his eyes and smiled at him. Eliot gently kissed him.

Eliot, Sam, and the others returned to Nate's condo. Dean had taken care of the body, no one even knowing that Greg Sheppard was missing. So now they set in the apartment, Sam sipping on an orange soda Hardison had given him and Dean admiring "Old Nate". Parker set by Sam and stared at him. He looked at her.

"Can I play with your hair?" She asked. Sam looked at her strangely.

"Uh…sure." Sam said. Parker began to play with his hair.

"It's so soft and fluffy!" Parker said.

"What's wrong with her?" Sam asked. Dean chuckled.

"I've asked that so much." Dean laughed. Eliot walked over to Sam and set on the other side of him, taking his hand. He smiled at Sam.

"I regret everything that happened between us in the past." Eliot said. Sam looked at him. "And seeing you again and having that very nice…talk earlier made me realize how stupid I was before. Sammy, will you stay with me?"

Sam smiled at Eliot and leaned in to kiss him. And Eliot got his answer.

**:The End:**

**A/N: What did you think? This is my first Leverage story, and instead of jumping right in, I decided to combined it with a fandom I'm more comfortable writing in. If you want more, please let me know. I had fun writing this. Please review!**


End file.
